William Danes Home from War
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke and Lorelai and baby Rory go to pick up Luke's dad William who is coming home from War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke, Lorelai, and little Rory are driving toward's McGuire Airforce base in New Jersey to pick up Luke's father who is coming home from war.

''you nervous babe?'' Lorelai asks him

''nervous but more excited it's been almost 18 year's since I have seen him he left when I was only 1.'' Luke tells him

''wow how did you go 18 year's without a father that must of been so tough?'' she asks him

''yea I know and yea it was and I can't wait for him to meet you and Rory.'' he tells her

''aww your sweet.'' she says and smiles at him

''yea well I try that's why you love me.'' he says to her

''your right.'' Lorelai says

''he was my best friend my dad and me.'' he tells her and starts to get worked up

''I know relax babe.'' she gently rubs his upper thigh while he drives to comfort him

When they finally get to the base Luke tells them he's there to get his dad and they let them through the gates onto the run way and Luke parks and they get out and wait for William's plane to touch down a while later.

Luke and Lorelai walk over to the plane with Lorelai carrying Rory against her chest and watch the plane;s big door open and guy's walk off and find thier families and William finally see's and find's them.

''Lucas.'' William says

Luke saulte's him ''welcome home solider.'' he says an hugs his dad tight

Luke's dad just holds him hugging him.

Lorelai smiles at them.

William finally pull's away.

''so Lucas whose these beautiful girls

''ah dad this is my girlfriend and her...our daughter Rory.'' Luke tells him and smiles at Lorelai.

''Hi I'm William.'' William introduces himself to Lorelai

''Hi I'm Loreai thank you for your service welcome home Solider sorry I can salute you right now.'' she tells him rubbing Rory's back who is starting to wake up from her nap.

''she's a cutie how old is she?'' William asks her

''she'll be 2 in October.'' Lorelai tells him

''can you say hi to grandpa sweetie?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''Hi there!'' William says to Rory

Rory looks at him sucking on her pacifier and hides her face in Lorelai's chest.

''shh sory she's just being shy because she's just waking up.'' Lorelai tells him

''that's okay.'' William says

''let's get home shall we mom and Liz are waiting at the diner for you.'' Luke tells him

''let's go.'' William says

They all get in the Jeep and Lorelai sit's in the back with Rory so Will can sit up front with Luke and they head home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will walk's into the diner with Luke,Lorelai following behind him with Rory asleep on Lorelai's chest.

''Katie'' William says

''Oh My God Will your back!'' she screams joyfully and hugs him tight

''oh my god your back!'' she squeezes him tightly and happily

''yea I missed you.'' he tells her

''missed you more.'' she tells him and takes his face in her hands and kisses him hard

''Hi Daddy!'' Liz says

''hey there Lizzy.'' Will says and hug's her

Luke watches them with his arm around Lorelai's shoulder.

Liz comes back over and Luke wrap's his other free arm around her.

They watch thier parent's hug and kiss again.

Luke,Lorelai, and Liz all smile watching them.

''they look so happy.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Luke says

''welcome home solider.'' Katherine tells her husband

''thank's it's nice to be back.'' Will says

''so shall we get your stuff from Luke's truck?'' Katherine asks him

''oh no that's okay I just figured that Luke could drive me home after so that way we don't have to lug it in here.'' he tells katherine

''oh okay.'' she says

''so are you hungry Willy I made like a whole buffet of food?'' Katherine asks him

''starving.'' Will says

''okay well grab a plate and let's eat.'' Katherine tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her again

''mmm okay later I promise.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes to grab a plate and fills it and sit's at a table with his family to eat for the first time in a long time with his family. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''how about we say a prayer?'' William says

''oh yea let's say a prayer.'' Luke says and drop's her fork and hold's Lorelai's hand

William hold's Liz's and Kathern's hand's.

Lorelai hold's Luke hand while she rub's a sleeping Rory's back on her chest with her other free hand.

''God our Father,  
Help me to remain true to my ideals during my service to my country.  
Help me be what is in America, the land of the free.  
May I realize that I represent what our country stands for.  
My uniform is a symbol of duty and valor both in peace and in war.  
I take up arms to defend what all Americans hold dear:  
life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.  
Grant me the strength to live according to these ideals, the courage of my convictions, and the resolve to endure whatever dangers threaten.  
With you at our side I fear no evil and resist every enemy, secure in the knowledge that you hold me in the palm of your hand.  
Amen. '' William says

''Amen.'' Lorelai says

''Amen.'' Luke says

''Amen.'' Liz says

''Amen let's eat!'' Katherine says

They all eat together and Rory start's to wake up a little.

''shhh sweetie.'' Lorelai says and rub's her back and kisses her head and takes a bite of her food

''you want me to take her sweetie?'' Luke asks her

''sure if you want.'' Lorelai tells him

Luke gently takes Rory and put's her against his chest and rub's her back and she goes back to sleep.

Lorelai smiles at them and eat's.

William and Katherine watch them as proud grandparent's to the 2 kid's they love so much. 


End file.
